Serina Arikawa
Serina Arikawa is a character that appears in Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E. She became the second female member to join Albatross Signas, serving under their support crew overseeing Gunpla development for the team. She is also an occasional Gunpla fighter, having shown some of her combat skills against Ash in a free-for-all battle they had. Personality Serina is a knowledgeable girl who has experience with the Gundam franchise and Gunpla, dating back to New Mobile Report Gundam Wing, a series which she considers to be her favorite alongside After War Gundam X. She often takes the Gunpla Grand Prix rules in consideration, especially during a Gunpla battle that isn't part of the tournament. She also owns her own personal Haro toy, which she can get annoyed at easily since it distracts her during a Gunpla battle due to it repeating the same phrases twice. Appearance Serina is a girl of average height for her age with long orange-brownish chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes. Like Elizabeth Kennedy, she has part of her hair braided. History Early life Serina was born in Sweden to both, a Swedish father and a Japanese mother. She became a fan of the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise after watching Gundam Wing at the age of two despite having started it a few weeks late while living in Japan with her parents due to her father finding a job in the country. Once Wing had finished its run, she tuned in for the premiere of After War Gundam X, which quickly became her second favorite Gundam anime series after witnessing the Gundam X Divider in action. After learning about Gunpla, she nagged her parents into buying her a 1/144 HGAW GX-9990-DV Gundam X Divider figurine after revealing to them that it was her favorite mobile suit from Gundam X. Joining Albatross Signas Initially, Serina wasn't interested in Gunpla battles due to her limited skills and abilities as a Gunpla fighter. However, upon hearing about the 3rd Annual Gunpla Grand Prix from her fellow Gunpla Committee friends, she took interest in Gunpla battles again and began procedures into developing her dream Gunpla, the AGX-9900S-DV Gundam X Serenity Divider. Meeting Xavier Dunn Gunpla Battle vs. Ash Kennedy Moments after meeting Xavier and later Elizabeth Kennedy in the same dormitory, she introduced Serina to her older brother Ash as they pass by him. She then learns that Ash was a graduate of Wasaobi High School himself and one of the members of the team Albatross Signas, which is part of the school's Gunpla committee. She challenged him to a free battle with her customized Gundam X Divider to put her skills to the test; Ash accepts using his custom ReZEL Gunpla and the two fought in the free battle room at the Flynn Gundam Hobby Store. Despite losing to Ash, he commended her abilities as a fighter with her close quarters skills as she was able to overpower his ReZEL during the midway point of their fight. Ash eventually invited her to join Albatross Signas and she accepts, making Serina the team's second female member. She agreed to assist them as part of its support crew, providing them tactics and overseeing development of the team's Gunpla alongside of being a Gunpla fighter. After joining, she receives training to improve her combat skills from Mr. Marcenas, the team's mentor. The Rise of Gundam Double X Serenity Relationships Trivia *She is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu, who also voiced Mileina Vashti in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and Micott Bartsch in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. See also